What time is it for bLue?
what time is it for blue? is the 2nd episode of blue's clues from season 1. characters present *blue *steve (us variant) *sidetable drawer *mailbox *tickety tock *bear (debut) *doll (debut) *duck (debut) *humpty dumpty (debut) *papa bear (debut) *mama bear (debut) *baby bear (debut) *pigs (debut) * parrot (debut) *rhinoceros (debut) * lion (debut) *snake (debut) *turtle (debut) * frog (debut) *elephant (debut) *monkey (debut) * snail summary what time is it for blue? that's the question as steve and blue play another game of blue's clues to find out the answer. recap we're concerned with what time it is and while we try to figure it out, we help our friends and have some fun along the way. we help out tickety after disturbing her and causing her to lose her hands, numbers, and bells, but we fix her. we do some cleaning by picking up some clothes and stuffed animals and putting them in steve's closet. . trivia *a shorter version (which was the second half) of this episode's closing credits music was later reused in blue's big pajama party. *this is the first episode steve sings we can do anything that we want to do without the viewers. *this is the only episode where steve gives the viewers the wrong answers twice during the 1st clue he said: is it time for blue to hide under the blanket!, and during the 2nd clue he said: is it blanket and book time, and finally during thinking time he said: is it time for blue to wrap a pillow in a blanket and read it a story. *this episode is considered poor compared to other episodes. *tickety blows to pieces into fifteenth pieces in this episode. *the episode's title is also known as "time routines". *steve does not do his arm swinging dance at the beginning of the mailtime song. *at one point where steve says the wrong answer, the pillow and blanket forms as a snail. *cody ross pitts is listed as one of steve's friends, but he will later voice slippery soap on the series. traci paige johnson, seth o'hickory and lanae allen do not receive any credit whatsoever for their roles as blue, mailbox, and side table drawer respectively. *this is the second appearance for tickety. she appeared in the previous episode of snack time but she didn't talk but did on this episode. *when steve says "we're in the jungle...the mighty jungle..." he is singing part of the first lines from "the lion sleeps tonight," a song recently popularized by disney's musical feature the lion king. *this is the second episode of the show. *the version of the so long song is based on the one used in the previous episode snack time and other episodes but the song is in a nighttime style which features a piano, acoustic guitar, and maracas and was last used in bedtime business and the version was sung by the character joe in that episode. it was also used in this season's later episode what story does blue want to play? as steve sang the so long song in an elvis pressley voice. it was also used in season 3's blue's big pajama party. also it was sung in the season 4 finale episode "steve goes to college". *this is the first time steve gets closer to the tv while saying "mail!". *some scenes are actually are filmed in may to june of 1991. *in the mailtime segment the dr. seuss. books are "oh say can you say?" and "the foot book". *this is the first episode to have a question as the title. *this is the 2nd episode of the show. goofs *angela santomero is credited as angela c. santomero. *cody ross pitts is credited as cody pitts.